


Stay With Me

by deaddirk



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddirk/pseuds/deaddirk
Summary: Hinata didn't expect to find Komaeda outside, at 4 AM, carrying a backpack and walking towards the boat they used to come back to the island back when they helped save the Future Foundation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used a prompt for this: "Don't you dare leave me, not now."

Hinata held Komaeda's hands tight, his mismatched eyes staring intently with furrowed eyebrows. Komaeda refused to drop his gaze no matter how hurt and betrayed Hinata looked, he involuntarily squeezed his hands, Hinata dropped his gaze towards his hands and then back at him. Komaeda wanted the earth to swallow him whole, for a meteor to crash and kill him on the spot, anything to avoid the conversation that was certainly coming. The tension was high, Pekoyama could have sliced it in half if she still used her sword, none of them dared to speak, nor did they want to… that was wrong, Hinata wanted to speak, Komaeda found it a little ironic that someone who possessed various talents could find himself suddenly speechless. Hinata always had something to say, he didn't hold back so why now? Why in this moment Komaeda needed him to talk? It felt unfair for some reason. “You…” Hinata started, uncertain of his words, Komaeda still didn't dare to move.

“ **Don't you dare leave me, not now** ,” Hinata said sternly. 

Komaeda's eyes widened, he let out a soft gasp that he missed, staring at Hinata like he grew another head, even after everything they went through, the simulation, his fake world, helping Future Foundation, and a lot of therapy, Komaeda still found himself questioning why did Hinata bother with him and his recklessness. He had expected an outburst, he expected Hinata to scream at him for doing this and if he was unlucky? Lucky?, Hinata might have stood there, stare at him with disappointment, and walk away from there. He didn't. Komaeda was speechless now, he opened his mouth to say anything but closed it when nothing came out, Hinata was still staring at him, Komaeda was sure he was analyzing him, looking for an answer he needs to complete the puzzle of ‘Why would Nagito Komaeda want to leave the island without telling anyone?’ he waited for a second, maybe 5, he didn't know anymore. “Hinata-kun, please let me go,” was all he said, “I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me everything,” was the answer he received. Hinata’s stubbornness was still sort of adorable. 

“What is there to know, Hinata-kun? I don't really belong here, you know it too,” he didn't bother saying he didn't belong anywhere, he was sure Hinata could read in-between the lines. “Bulshit, you have been getting along with everyone, they are trying and so are you, I know you,” Komaeda laughed, he felt like they were back at the simulation, Hinata trying to crack open his walls, and him lying to protect himself. “Do you? Then tell me, Hinata-kun, why would I leave?” Hinata frowned, Komaeda could see the little gears running in Hinata’s brain, if he tried hard enough he might have heard them too, Hinata worked like some machine now, perfectly oiled and running smoothly some days, others it was slow and highly damaged, those days were the worst for him, Komaeda's heart always clenched tight during those days. Hinata seemed to find the answer he might have been looking for, “You believe your luck might cause harm later on, correct? Since everything that has happened so far could have been considered ‘good luck’” the way he spoke made him think of Kamukura and since it was Kamukura’s tone, Komaeda didn't bother to lie and say it wasn't true. It was. 

The thought had started small, a simple thing to wonder about when he was bored, but then it escalated to staying late at night, sitting on his bed, arms wrapped around his knees with nerve-wracking anxiety clawing at him. He had stopped trying to sleep and found ways to tire himself up until the point he would pass out when he dropped onto his bed, but the thought was installed in his mind by then, a grim reminder of how bad his luck could get. He has had plenty of good luck, (sort of) befriending everyone, dating Hinata, helping out without messing up… it all piled up, Komaeda wished to be as far as away from them as he could so when his bad luck lashed out it wouldn't fall on them but on him alone, he could have died and he would have been happy because the others were safe. They might have forgotten him by then too.

Hinata sensed his internal conflict (was it one of his talents?), and rubbed his thumb along his right hand’s knuckles, but not on his robotic left one, he remembered Komaeda hated it, he couldn't feel it, not fully at least. “Hey, it's ok, you can speak when you are ready,” Hinata sounded soothing, but he still held onto his anxiety, he couldn't risk it, it was “...too dangerous” huh? He said that? He clamped his mouth shut. Hinata heard him anyways, damn his stupid talents, Komaeda's eyes were onto anything but Hinata, if he stared at him then he would want to stay and bury himself in the warmth that Hajime Hinata was until his heart stopped aching, until his lungs didn't feel so full and his brain stopped screaming bad things at him, Hinata had been slow and careful when he let go of his hands and instead cradled his face, pushing their foreheads together. They were closer now, and Komaeda's heart skipped a beat.

“Nagito, listen to me,” Hinata looked serious, his first name was used, after all, “It will be fine. My luck… It outmatches yours,” Komaeda didn't want to listen, “Your luck won't hurt anyone, not anymore.” He wanted Hinata to stop, he didn't want to keep hearing this beautiful lies, Hinata couldn't be so cruel, right? Kamukura though… He shut his eyes, as if that would keep Hinata’s voice out. “Nagito, stay with me, you'll see it won't end badly, I promise you,” ah… Hinata wanted him by his side, he truly was being cruel. “Didn't you promise me we would make a future together? You can't back out now, please stay,” he did that, didn't he? Back when they were still on therapy, and Komaeda had been feeling better than ever, he kissed Hinata under the stars at the beach and asked him to stay with him forever, to make a future together, when Hinata said yes he cried, he cried so hard because his heart was so full of love it might have had exploded back then. He felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes now, it was all too much. His heart ached again for Hinata, it blindly believed everything Hinata said as true. He let the tears fall as he spoke in a low tone, “You really are my hope,” Hinata smiled and separated from him, deciding to go for a hug instead. Komaeda cried as he held tightly onto Hinata, he was warm and felt like home. He would believe him for now, he wanted to stay and make a future with Hinata, he ached for it. He sobbed out an “I love you,” which Hinata answered immediately. 

Hinata decided he didn't want to sleep alone anymore, so Komaeda was dragged to his room every night. Komaeda didn't mind, he enjoyed the warmth and it made the nightmares easier to deal with. He felt like this was the start of their future, he didn't want to miss it either, if bad luck came… he would face it with Hinata.


End file.
